Ishida Claus y la elfa de miel
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: [Para el intercambio navideño del Foro Proyecto 1-8 dedicado a Hikari Blossom] La navidad ha llegado y con esto el tiempo de visitar a la familia para cenar. Este año toca ir a casa de papá Ishida, donde Hikari notará algo interesante. (Takimi, Yamakari, Hiroaki x Mimi **Sr. Ishida x Mimi** ONESHOT) ¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo Fanfiction!


HOLA HOLA :D

Esta noche traigo mi fic del intercambio navideño para el **Foro Proyecto 1-8 ***aleluyas*

Estoy emocionada/apenada jajajaja para este reto quise intentar algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho pero no me atrevía Y HAY UNA MUY BUENA RAZÓN POR LA QUE NO ME ATREVÍA, ya verán.

**Tengo que pedirles algo para este fic: Que que lean esto como cuando están leyendo el cuento del Grinch (no, no hay grinches aquí) con esa voz navideña que hace las rimas. Lo planeé así (ojo, lo planeé, mas seguro que no salió como tal jujuju)**

Estoy nerviosa y mientas mas nerviosa estoy mas tonterías escribo. Espero les guste!

CON ESPECIAL DEDICACIÓN A LA DUEÑA DEL RETO: **HIKARI BLOSSOM **:)

* * *

**Ishida Claus y la elfa de miel.**

Veinticuatro de Diciembre había llegado de nuevo sin anunciar,

de pronto todo fueron luces, regalos y un santa Claus en el sofá;

Las cosas habían cambiado durante ese año, ahora sería todo familiar,

Pues tras meses ausentes estar, era hora de visitar a papá.

—

«¡Hola Papá Noel!» Saludó el pequeño Takeru al entrar,

Mimi solamente giró los ojos divertida,

Pues el hombre en la botarga del hombre barrigón,

No era otro que el señor Ishida.

—

Mano en mano los vio entrar, sus ojos brillaron al ver a la miel

Su hijo había resultado heredar sus exquisitos gustos,

No tenía nada de malo admirar un poco de aquel clavel

La vida lo había curado de todos los sustos.

—

«Querida Mimi ¿Cómo has estado?» preguntó interesado,

A su benjamín ignoró como si lo hubiese visto todo el año,

Pues resultaba que aquellos dos, ya vivían lejos por su cuenta

Mimi rio, divertida de nuevo pues adoraba a su Suegro,

Le dijo que todo estaba bien, que lo había echado de menos.

—

Entonces, el timbre sonó, el pequeño Takeru de su asiento se levantó;

Esperaban compañía, de otro rubio y de otra linda castaña niña.

«¡Hermano! ¡Hikari¡ ¿Cómo encontraron el camino?»

«¡La gente se vuelve loca en Navidad!» dijo su hermano en tono cansino.

—

El chateo seguiría por un par de horas entre los Ishida varones,

pues las damas se habían ofrecido a preparar la cena: un pavo relleno

Hikari preguntó porqué habían escogido eso mientras se dedicaba a rajar limones.

«¿Qué? Así lo hacen en Nueva York.» dijo Mimi ya lista para preparar terreno.

—

Y así estuvieron ocupadas casi la mitad del día,

Ojalá hubiesen empezado antes esta compañía,

Pero hubo algo que a Hikari le llamó la atención,

La constante visita del que era su anfitrión.

—

Era su casa, era su cocina, pero el ambiente se cargaba

De una electricidad no adecuada,

Pronto se sintió bastante incomoda, cada vez que el señor Ishida

asomaba la cabeza con la excusa de tomar un poco de soda.

—

«¡La cena esta lista!» gritaron después de varias horas,

Estaban servidos y todos sentados, excepto por un espacio,

Hikari sabría quien se sentaría ahí, oh ella y su vista avizora.

pues pronto fue ocupado por la de la idea del pavo.

—

Y así quedo justo a lado de su Suegro,

Que con cada movimiento de cubiertos,

Le rozaba el… mantel azulnegro.

—

¡JO JO JO JO JO!

—

«¡Qué buena idea ha sido el Pavo Querida!»

Le decía Papá Ishida a Mimi con cada oportunidad.

Hikari no perdía detalle, de tal desfachatez brutal

Pero parecía que Takeru, todo eso lo veía normal.

—

«¿No te das cuenta?» le susurró a su novio.

Yamato le contestó: «Ah, Hikari, eres la última en enterarte, siempre ha sido obvio.

No te preocupes tanto, a Takeru no le importa,

Enserio no le puede importar menos como ellos dos se comportan.»

—

Pero entonces, el resumen del año a acabar tuvo un nuevo sentido,

Hikari se había preguntado porque Take había decidido mudarse lejos

No es que no le importase, al contrario, su padre y Mimi,

pues se había dedicado a mantenerlos alejados todo el tiempo.

—

Pero las navidades volverán y las caras de nuevo tendrán que verse,

Pero para entonces, una misión Hikari encomendó

A su novio Yamato, atentamente le pidió:

**«Para el año que viene… ¡Consíguele a tu padre una novia!»**

—

* * *

Sí, soy una causa perdida en esto de las rimas, pero tenía que intentarlo al menos una vez jajajaja Espero que a Hikari Blossom no le importe mucho que haya usado su reto para mis fines macabros n_n'

Este fue otro reto para el Proyecto 1-8, un gran foro que me ha mantenido bastante ocupada en el año jajaja, pero todo lo que hemos sacado de allí ha sido maravilloso, no solo las historias, los retos, los intercambios... sino la amistad que se ha formado entre las integrantes (se aceptan más!) en fin, sólo queda desearles a mis compañeritas/os del foro y a todos ustedes que tengan un excelente 2014 y que sigámonos leyendo y escribiendo durante todo el año venidero.

TE AMO FANFICTION!

pd. Odio el titulo, se aceptan sugerencias.


End file.
